


2:1 в пользу Эклза

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в рамках <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~vongtales/p165613186.htm">флэшмоба у Вонг</a> по <a href="http://p.twimg.com/AW6FiQFCAAAJG9Z.png:large">фотографии джеев</a> с резиновыми утками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:1 в пользу Эклза

\--

Их становилось все больше. Дженсен предположил бы, что они постепенно вылупляются из яиц, которые привез Миша с какой-то из конвенций, если бы те яйца не были давно сожраны. Эта теория все равно нравилась ему больше горькой правды: они сами напросились. У Дженсена всегда было хреново с признанием собственной вины. 

Утка по имени "Лесли, Нью-Йорк, ♥ ♥ ♥" прочно обосновалась в спальне. Она была зеленой, плюшевой, длиной в три ладони Джареда. Каждое утро Дженсен выкидывал ее из кровати, и каждый раз - даже в тех случаях, когда Джаред засыпал раньше него! - на следующее утро неизменно просыпался, уткнувшись носом в ее массивный ядовито-розовый клюв вместо джаредовского плеча.

"Мишель, Париж, je vous aime!" обитала в шкафу. Она подпирала широкой белой грудью дверцу изнутри, и когда Дженсен залезал в шкаф, чтобы достать свежую футболку, его оглушало кряканье с едва различимым французским акцентом. 

Но никто, даже "Непереводимые иероглифы" и "Я СЭМ" на кухонном столе, не раздражал его так, как "Нэнси, Сан-Франциско, парни, вы такие горячие!!!", которая жила в ванной у раковины. А все потому, что она пялилась. 

Дженсен считал, что его дискомфорт вполне логичен: у Нэнси из Сан-Франциско были огромные мутно-желтые глаза, занимающие девяносто процентов ее резиновой головы. И они светились в темноте. Когда Дженсен забывал закрыть дверь ванной после душа, он неизбежно чувствовал ее взгляд на их с Джаредом кровати. 

Проблема была в том, что Джареду нравилась Нэнси. Как, впрочем, и Лесли, и Мишель, и Иероглифы, и СЭМ. И если с СЭМом Дженсену все было ясно (что поделаешь, свыкся за годы с бешеными приступами джаредовского нарциссизма, который приобретал иногда весьма странные формы), то остальные...

\- Где она?! - вопрошал Джаред, не обнаружив нужную утку на нужном месте, и пускался на поиски. Не успокаивался, пока не находил. А учитывая, что с нынешним расписанием у них было не так уж много сил и времени на нормальный, человеческий секс, перед Дженсеном вставал выбор: или продолжать прятать уток, или терпеть вуайеристок, но все-таки трахаться. Не признаешься же Джареду, что он поворачивал Нэнси задом к ванне каждый раз, когда залезал помыться - стебать, блин, будет два года, не меньше.

\--

\- Я считаю, что он сублимирует, - заключил Миша. Сидели на кухне, потягивали вино, умиленно наблюдали, как Викки возится с полугодовалым Коллинзом-младшим, и Дженсен, злорадно пользуясь тем, что ему выпал выходной, а Джареду - нет, принялся в красках жаловаться на утиную ферму, в которую превратилась их квартира. 

\- Это он всегда делает, - отмахнулся Дженсен. - Он маньяк. 

\- Ты заметил, что все эти утки носят женские имена? - приподнимая бровь, спросил Миша. 

\- Ага, особенно эта, - Дженсен ткнул пальцем в СЭМа, примостившегося у бутылки.

\- Именно это я и имею в виду, - с запатентованным Взглядом Кастиэля кивнул Миша. 

Дженсен заржал. А пока ржал, в его голове сформировался План.

\--

\- Что это? - сощурившись, Джаред двумя пальцами держал за крыло утку по имени "Маршалл, Чикаго, вы рулите, парни!". У Маршалла были, в отличие от большинства его сестриц, длинные лапы и задорно вздернутый хвост. Он стоял на тумбочке возле кровати. 

\- Мой селезень, - отозвался Дженсен, хлопая по простыне рядом с собой. - Ну, ты идешь?

Джаред глянул на Маршалла, потом - на Дженсена и сделал очевидный выбор. Селезня Дженсен нашел на следующий день в мусорном ведре.

\--

\- Дженсен! - Джаред тряс его за плечо. Сука. Только ведь уснул!

\- Мммффф, - зашипел он, пытаясь заехать Джареду локтем хоть куда-нибудь. Для этого пришлось перестать обнимать "Альберта, Вашингтон, мне нравится твой Кольт".

\- Почему ты спишь с уткой?

Дженсен разлепил веки только для того, чтобы наградить Джареда взглядом "чья бы утка крякала". С сонных глаз получилось не очень впечатляюще. Говорить было ужасно лень, но все-таки пришлось. Он вздохнул и пояснил:

\- Мой чувак, Альберт, он это. С подогревом. 

Джаред нависал над кроватью гигантской растрепанной тенью. 

\- Чего? - буркнул Дженсен, прижимая утку поближе к голому боку. - Ложись спать, скотина, мне в шесть утра на локацию.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сквозь зубы процедил Джаред. 

Наутро Альберт исчез бесследно. Зато проснулся Дженсен не клювом к клюву - тьфу, носом к клюву - с Лесли, а привычно прижатым к джаредовскому плечу.

\--

\- По-моему, этот - самый крутой, - оскалился Дженсен, демонстрируя Джареду нового соседа Нэнси из Сан-Франциско. - Скажу сегодня Клифу, чтобы высылал приз. Как думаешь, что отправить? По-моему, плетка и пара наручников - в самый раз. Только нам же надо что-то со съемочной площа...

Он не договорил: Джаред с подчеркнутым молчанием отложил зубную щетку, взял "Дядю Оскара, Сан-Антонио" за мощный черный член и вышел из ванной. 

\- Прощай, подруга, - подмигнул Дженсен немигающим фарам Нэнси. - Мы победили.


End file.
